Etiquette with Rulers
Etiquette with Rulers – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall; jej autorem jest Erystera Ligen. Opisuje zasady dotyczące tytułów i zwracania się do ważnych osobistości w Wysokiej Skale. Treść Oryginał= Etiquette With Rulers by Erystera Ligen Because the rules are so complex and the stakes are so high, many people blanche at the thought of speaking with a noble with a title. For starters, it is important to address them correctly, for just as no one likes to be misnamed, no one likes to be mistitled. The problem is that in High Rock, traditions of the peerage differ slightly from region to region. The base rules follow: There are eight kingdoms in High Rock in the following regions: Northpoint, Daggerfall, Shornhelm, Camlorn, Farrun, Evermore, Wayrest, and Jehanna. If a woman is ruling one of these areas, she is called the Queen. The husband of a Queen and the wife of a King is not necessarily of equal rank -- they may not be Kings and Queens themselves. Their children are Princes and Princesses. Their grandchildren are also Princes and Princesses. If a male ruler dies, his wife takes the title Dowager Queen, providing there is not a Dowager Queen already. Like all rules, there are exceptions. One noted exception took place recently in Daggerfall, when King Lysandus died. In most regions, his wife Mynisera would not have become Dowager Queen of Daggerfall, because Lysandus' mother, the widow Nulfaga, still lived. In Daggerfall, however, it is permissable for there to be two persons with the same title. Thus, both Nulfaga and Mynisera have the title Dowager Queen. If a female ruler, who does not share rank with her husband, dies, there is no male equivalent to the word Dowager. Widowers of Queens usually take another title, either a lesser family title or one given by their children. There have been a few men in the history of High Rock who have fallen from being addressed as King to being addressed as Mister at the death of their wife. Other regions are ruled by Dukes and Duchesses, Marquises (or Marquesses) and Marquises (or Marchionesses), Counts and Countesses, Viscounts or Viscountesses, Barons or Baronesses, and Lords or Ladies. This list is theoretically listed from highest to lowest rank, but the ruler of a territory outranks all other nobles, regardless of title. Dwynnen, for example, is a Barony, and the Baron or Baroness of Dwynnen outrank any other noble in that territory, even Dukes and Counts. In theory, (again, this may not be the case according to local custom) the eldest son or daughter of a noble takes their parents highest family title below their parents. Thus, the Duke of Northmoor, who is also the Marquis of Calder, had a daughter who became the Marchioness of Calder. Kings and Queens are always addressed as "Your Majesty" in conversation; Dukes and Duchesses, "Your Grace". All other rulers may be addressed with their title and name, or Lord or Lady and their name. A few hints may be needed to determine exactly who rules a territory. You may rely on people on the streets to make reference to their ruler, but that may not be enough. After all, if the gossip involved Lord Bemmish and Viscountess Byrd, neither or both could be the ruler of the territory. I have found that a more predictable method is to pay some attention to the names of taverns and shops in a region. By tradition, many of these are called "The Duke's Fox" or "The Lady's Provisions." This, more often than not, is the name of the ruler. If the shop's name is "Lady Annisa's Provisions" or "Lord Boxworth's Fox," that is probably the name of a local titled merchant, not the ruler. A store with an unnamed ruler's title has probably been around for some time, and does not bother to change its name with the new name of the ruler. In speaking with any person, a ruler or not, it is best to know what sort of a person they are first. Rulers tend to stand on ceremony, and prefer that people addressing them speak politely and deferentially. There are, of course, acceptions to this, particularly among younger rulers, or rulers new to their positions. They may prefer a bolder, slangy style. If you are unsure, or unsure of your ability to adopt the vocubulary of either an aristocrat or a criminal, choose to speak as plainly and directly as possible. You will seldom charm someone by plain talk, but you will also not alienate by mangled politesse or dated slang. Alienating a ruler, I need not tell you, can be the last mistake one can make. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Etykieta przy Władcach Erystera Ligen Ponieważ zasady są tak kompleksowe, a stawki tak wysokie, wielu ludzi bieleje na myśl o rozmawianiu ze szlachtą z tytułem. Na początek jest ważne, by adresować ich poprawnie, dlatego że tak jak nikt nie lubi usłyszeć błędnego imienia pod swoim adresem, tak nikt nie chcę słyszeć błędnego tytułu. Problemem jest, że w Wysokiej Skale, tradycje parów różnią się miejscami od jednego regionu do drugiego. Podstawowe zasady są takie, jak następuje: Jest osiem królestw w Wysokiej Skale w następujących regionach: Northpoint, Daggerfall, Shornhelm, Camlorn, Farrun, Evermore, Wayrest, i Jehanna. Jeżeli kobieta jest rządzącą w tych rejonach, nazywa się ją Królową. Mąż Królowej i żona Króla niekoniecznie są równi sobie rangą — mogą sami nie być Królami i Królowymi. Ich dzieci to Książęta i Księżniczki. Ich wnuczkowie to również Książęta i Księżniczki. Jeśli męski władca umrze, jego żona przyjmuje tytuł Królowej Wdowy, pod warunkiem, że nie ma już wcześniej żadnej Królowej Wdowy. Jak od wszystkich reguł występują odstępstwa. Jedno odnotowane odstępstwo miało miejsce ostatnio w Daggerfall, gdy zmarł Król Lysandus. W większości regionów, jego żona Mynisera nie zostałaby Królową Wdową Daggerfall, ponieważ matka Lysandusa, wdowa Nulfaga, wciąż żyła. W Daggerfall jednak jest to dopuszczalne, by występowały dwie osoby z tym samym tytułem. Tak, obie Nulfaga i Mynisera posiadają tytuły Królowej Wdowy. Jeśli żeński władca, który nie dzielił rangi ze swym mężem, umiera, nie ma męskiego odpowiednika tytułu Królowej Wdowy. Wdowcy po Królowych zazwyczaj biorą inny tytuł albo pomniejszy tytuł rodowy, albo ten nadany im przez ich dzieci. Było paru mężczyzn w historii Wysokiej Skały, którzy przestali być adresowani jako Królowie, a zaczęli jako Panowie po śmierci swych żon. Inne regiony są rządzone przez Kniaziów i Kniahinie, Markizów (lub Margrabiów) i Markizy (lub Margrabianki), Hrabiów i Hrabiny, Wicehrabiów i Wicehrabiny, Baronów i Baronowe oraz Lordów i Damy. Ta lista jest teoretycznie w porządku od najwyższej do najniższej rangi, ale władca terytorium przewyższa rangą całą inną szlachtę, nieważne, jaki jego tytuł. Dwynnen na ten przykład to Baronostwo i Baron lub Baronowa Dwynnen przewyższa rangą każdą inną szlachtę z tego terytorium nawet Kniaziów i Hrabiów. W teorii (znowu, to może nie być faktem zależnie od miejscowego zwyczaju) najstarszy syn lub córka szlachcica bierze najwyższy rodowy tytuł pod tym jego rodziców. Tako, Kniaź Northmoor, który jest również Markizem Calder, ma córkę, która stała się Margrabiną Calder. Królowie i Królowe są zawsze adresowani jako „Wasza Wysokość” w rozmowie; Kniaziowie i Kniahinie, „Wasza Łaskawość”. Wszyscy inni władcy mogą być adresowani ich tytułem i imieniem lub Lord albo Dama przy ich imieniu. Parę wskazówek może być potrzebnych, by dokładnie określić, kto włada terytorium. Możesz polegać na ludziach na ulicach, by wskazali władcę, ale to może nie wystarczyć. Po tym wszystkim, jeśli plotka wspominała o Lordzie Bemmishu i Wicehrabinie Byrd, żaden lub oboje mogliby być władcą terytorium. Znalazłem bardziej przewidywalną metodę, by zwracać uwagę na nazwy tawern i sklepów w regionie. Wedle tradycji, wiele z nich nazywa się „Lis Kniazia”, albo „Zapasy Damy”. To, częściej jest tytułem władcy. Jeśli sklep nazywa się „Zapasami Damy Annisy” lub „Lis Lorda Boxwortha” to jest to prawdopodobnie imię lokalnego utytułowanego kupca, nie władcy. Sklep z bezimiennym tytułowanym władcą, istnieje pewnie od jakiegoś czasu i właściciele nie robią sobie zachodu, by za każdym razem zmieniać go na imię nowego króla. W rozmowie z jakąkolwiek osobą, władcą lub nie, najlepiej wpierw dowiedzieć się jakiego sortu są osobą. Władcy zwykle stoją na ceremonii i wolą by ludzie ich adresujący mówili uprzejmie i z szacunkiem. Są, oczywiście, od tego wyjątki, szczególnie pośród młodych władców, lub władców, dla których nowością jest takowa pozycja. Mogą preferować zuchwalszy, żargonowy styl. Jeśliś niepewny lub niepewny swej zdolności, by zaadoptować słownictwo albo arystokraty, albo łotra, mawiaj jak najmniej kwieciście i jak najbardziej bezpośrednio jak to tylko możliwe. Rzadko kogo oczarujesz zwykłą mową, ale również nie wyobcujesz się przez nietaktowną uprzejmość lub nieaktualny slang. Odstręczać władcę, nie muszę ci mówić, może być ostatnim błędem, jaki popełnisz. de:Umgang mit Herrschern en:Etiquette with Rulers fr:L'étiquette des souverains ru:Правила этикета в разговоре с правителями Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki